Warrior of Magic
by MistressOfThePain
Summary: Not good at summaries, so please forgive me. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me . . . please. Rated M for safety. Also, if you are a young teen of kid then you aren't suppose to be reading this unless you have parent/guardian permission. Thanks and please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shall only say this once in this story: I do NOT own any quotes or any of the awesome stories or movies that I use in my FANFIC! This is my first story so please go easy on me, but don't be afraid to tell me if I have something wrong that I can fix (like a grammer error, etc.). Thanks and enjoy! I don't know almost any of ya'll, but no flamers, they hurt peoples' feelings. Also, little kids and **_**young**_** teenagers; get off of my fanific! It's NOT, for little kids (unless permission from parents or current guardian) you cannot read this. But anyways, WARNINGS: adultsy things, naughty thoughts, potty mouth, you understand what I mean. Also, some things might sound racist, but I'm NOT racist! **

**Also, this will start when Hadrian-Harry-comes of his inheritance at twenty years old. Voldyshorts is dead :( . . . And some more people are alive also! Thanks and please enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

11:57. Only three minutes until he came of inheritance. Hadrian was looking at the glaring red numbers excitedly. Fred and George said that when they had came into inheritance that it was almost mind blowing. Hadrian tapped his fingers on his pajama clad legs impatiently. It was almost unbareable to go through it. It seemed like eternity before a minute passed.

11:58. Two more minutes until Hadrian was considered an adult in the eyes of the Wizardry World. Ron and Hermione already went through their inheritances, nothing really changed for them. What if nothing happened to him? What if he always would be the same as he always was? Hadrian began to clench and unclench his hands. Hadrian couldn't pay attention to anything. Hedwig hooted, crickets chriped, and Hadrian became even more irratated. The clock changed again.

11:59. One more minute. One more minute and then he could go and be free. Good bye everybody and hello freedom. He could visit many places. He could visit Italy, Greece, Canada, Alaska, and maybe even America if he felt like it! His breaths began to quicken and beads of sweat to fall from his forehead. He felt as if he was about to burn, he rubbed his warming hands together. Finally, it was time.

12:00. Hadrian held his breath and waited. Nothing happened, Hadrian sighed in dissappointment. He stood up and began to walk towards the door. About halfway there he felt a ache in his chest. He rubbed it and took a gulp of air. The ache turned into pain. He bit his lips to stop from crying out. The pain became torture, but Hadrian still didn't cry out. The pain soon became too much and he fell into Morpheus' comforting arms.

**Sorry this ain't much, but this will get better and hopefully the chapters shall get longer. Also, I am not making any promises to update really quick, but I shall try my best. Thanks for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it! MistressOfThePain out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Gah, I am so tirrred. Well, hope you enjoy and pleazzzz review, it gets rather lonely in my imaginary world by myself.**

_#Parseltongue # Thoughts "text/writing/quoting" _"speaking"

**Chapter One **

(Regular POV)

A man was striding down the street, black cloak billowing as he did. Many wizards and witches looked at the man in distrust. _If only they knew who I was?_ The man chuckled darkly, making a couple take a step back. The man walked until he reached Gringotts, Britain's magical bank. He looked at the sneering goblins guarding the bank and shortly bowed his head in greeting, though they couldn't see the man because of his hood was up, they grinned widely showing their pointy teeth.

He made his way towards the goblin up front that was writing furiously. The man tapped on the desk to get the goblin's attention. The goblin looked up from his work and smirked at the hooded man. "Greetings, how have you been?"

"I have been good, thank you for asking Lord Forehook. I am sorry, but I have more business that I need to take care of. I need to speak to Griphook and Lord Ragnok if they are free." The man's voice sounded velvety, like soft chocolate but dangerous.

Forehook nodded and called two goblin messages over and gave them a message for them to give out. They nodded their heads sharply and briskly walked off. Forehook turned around to face the man and motioned for him to follow. They walked past other goblins and customers as they made their way to the private meeting room. They entered the room and Forehook then spoke.

"Milord and Griphook shall be here any minute," then he walked off without another word. The man took off his cloak, and set it on the back of his chair before he sat down.

The man didn't have to wait very long. About five minutes later Ragnok and Griphook walked in, the latter carrying several files. Ragnok took his seat behind the long desk and Griphook sat in the chair across from the man and sat down the files. There was a quiet moment before the man spoke. "Morning Ragnok, Griphook. I thank you for meeting with me on this morning."

They both nodded, looking over the beautiful man before them. He wore black skinny jeans, red and black striped button up shirt with a red vest, and black combat boots made of dragon hide to top off the outfit. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale. He had a scar that went around his neck that looked as if somebody cut off his head then tried to stitch it back up. Which was kind of what happened. He wore a stud in his right ear's cartilage and a small silver hoop. He had high cheekbones, a sharp nose, blood-red lips, perfectly carved eyebrows, and silky blood-red hair that fell to the middle of his back. The most extraordinary thing about him was his eyes. His right eye was like a polished ruby, glinting dangerously in the light making him look as if he was either brilliant or a Voldemort mad. Then his left eye was a bright green, like the color of the Avada Kedavra curse, except so much brighter and intense.

The man chuckled amusedly, bringing the awed goblins back to the real world. They bowed their heads and grinned sheepishly. Griphook handed the files to Ragnok and folded his wrinkled hands on the table. Ragnok looked over the files for several minutes, making the man a little anxious. Ragnok frowned at the last few papers that he looked at then looked at the man.

"Well, it seems as if we have a minor problem. It seems as if one Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore has been drawing money out of your family account." The man growled lowly, silently fuming at the betrayal of his supposed friends and their mother.

"How much did they take?" The man grounded out, trying to keep his magic in control.

Ragnok stiffened as he felt the young man's magic brushed against him. It felt harsh against him, he gulped. "The bank statements say that all together they drew out $1,451,936 in the last nine years." He hesitated for a moment too long. The man glared at him coldly. It took all the years of training to hold back a flinch, but he couldn't stop the fear from entering his eyes.

The man's eyes softened, "I'm sorry for being harsh, my friend. It just seems to be hard to control my magic these days," the man looked saddened. "I have tried almost everything. I cannot be too happy, sad, angry, or anything without my magic becoming uncontrollable!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. The goblins looked at the man with puzzled expressions. "I'm sorry, please," the man waved his hand lazily, "continue."

They both nodded in bewilderment. Was this young man who they were thinking he was? "Before that, from 1980 up to your eleventh birthday Albus Dumbledore withdrew $895,976 for an organization called the "Order of the Phoenix". Then Molly Weasley had withdrawn $1,565 in 1987. And that seems to be all. so in total $2,349,477 has been stolen from your family account." They sat in silence for a while before Ragnok grinned sharply.

"I almost forgot!" He pulled a large bowl out from inside his desk, setting it down gently. The man looked at the bowl with thinly veiled curiosity. "This, is an inheritance bowl. You let some of your blood fall into it, it then sucks it into its being and you shall see what you have inherited." Ragnok pulled his dagger from its sheath and offered it to the man. "Now, let's see who you are now."

The man slowly took the dagger and held it in his right hand. He paused for a moment. _Should I do this? Do I really want to know who I am? Yes. But the question is; do I need to know? . . . Yes._ The man pressed the thin blade against the skin and it cut through it easily. His life liquid began to gather in his palm. Quickly, he held his hand over the bowl and let the blood fall into the bowl. The bloody flesh healed up as the bowl drained his blood. He looked at the bowl fascinated as it glowed pure white before it stopped. All that was left was a rolled up parchment tied with a black, white, and gray bow. If possible, the goblins' eyes grew as wide as saucers. Ragnok opened the parchment and his eyes grew even wider. The man leaned over the goblin's shoulder and read it with calculating eyes.

_"Full Name: Hadrian Jace Potter_

_Date of Birth; Age: 7/31/80; 20 years_

_Biological Parents: Lord Hephaestus of Olympus and Lady Hecate of Magic_

_Adopted Parents: Lord James Godric Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

_Godfather/mother: Sirius Black/ Lady Hestia of Olympus_

_INHERITANCE(S):_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble Black_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble Potter_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of LeFay_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Morganna*_

_Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Magic*_

_Master of Death _

_Hades' Shadow*_

_Pure Elemental*"_

Hadrian smirked at the goblins. "Are you ready to play, my friends?"


End file.
